Promo Cards
"Promotional Cards" ("PR" for short) are cards released outside of traditional sets such as Booster Sets. Many of these promo cards are given in special events, campaigns, and as an additional card in some products. List of Promo Cards English list= *PR/0000EN - Drum Bunker Dragon (This isn't a playable card) *PR/0001EN - Dragon World (card) (Comes with each Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief display) *PR/0002EN - Danger World (card) (Comes with each Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief display) *PR/0003EN - Magic World (card) (Comes with each Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief display) *PR/0004EN - Damocles Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Cup" event) *PR/0005EN - Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion (Gift for participating in store tournaments, during March 2014 only) *PR/0006EN - Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" (Comes with each Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force) *PR/0007EN - Gargantua Punisher!! (Comes with each Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force) *PR/0008EN - Dragon Heart (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0009EN - Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0010EN - Axe Head Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0011EN - Anger Fist Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0012EN - Bloody Card Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0013EN - Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0014EN - Armorknight Wisp (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0015EN - Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0016EN - Phalanx Dragon (Prize for participating in the regional qualifiers of "Buddy Challenge 2014" tournament) *PR/0017EN - Katana World (card) (Comes with each Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad display) *PR/0018EN - Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0019EN - Windmill Knives, Mooncircle (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0020EN - Armorknight Giraffa (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0021EN - Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0022EN - Ancient World (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0023EN - Dragonic Punisher (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.1) *PR/0024EN - Drum Bunker Dragon "10000" (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.1) *PR/0025EN - Armorknight Red Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0026EN - Dragowizard Medium (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0027EN - Burning Lance Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0028EN - Dragon Knight, Wittmann (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0029EN - Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0030EN - Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0031EN - Wrath Trigger (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0032EN - Master Skeleton (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0033EN - Fire Wall Dragon (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0034EN - Systemic Sword Dragon (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0035EN - Brave of the Sun, Gao (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0036EN - Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0037EN - Dungeon World (card) (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0038EN - Demon Way, Oborogenbu (Prize for participating in the next Bushiroad events from June 21 to August 31, 2014) *PR/0039EN - Green Dragon Shield (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.2) *PR/0040EN - Iron Fortress Dragon (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.2) *PR/0044EN - Windwrath Dragon (Gift for participating in the Regional Qualifiers + 1 Playmat) *PR/0045EN - Violent Dragon, Magnagran (Prize for participating in 2 or more Free Fights of "Bushiroad World Championship 2014") *PR/0046EN - Treasure Hunter, Paruko (Prize for participating in 2 or more Free Fights of "Bushiroad World Championship 2014") *PR/0047EN - Hiding Sword Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0048EN - Armorknight Harty (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0049EN - This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0050EN - Valkyrie, Assault Cara (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0051EN - Black Dragon, El Huracan (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0052EN - Death Ruler, Efy Altis (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0053EN - Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0054EN - Makings of a Great Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0055EN - Black Dragon, Dientes *PR/0056EN - Tsukikage, Big Shield (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.2 at AFA 2014) |-|Japanese list= *BF/0000 - Drum Bunker Dragon (This isn't a playable card) *PR/0001 - Drum Bunker Dragon (Corocoro Comic December 2013 issue) *PR/0002 - Phalanx Dragon (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0003 - Dragon Heart (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0004 - Gargantua Punisher!! (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0005 - Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0006 - Armorknight Red Dragon (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0007 - Damocles Dragon (Prize for participating in the "Buddy Cup" February 2014 event) *PR/0008 - Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion (Prize for participating in the "Buddy Cup" May 2014 event) *PR/0009 - Drum Bunker Dragon (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign" + a Special Panda Box included) *PR/0010 - Jackknife Dragon (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0011 - Demon Lord, Asmodai (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign" + a Special Panda Box included) *PR/0012 - Armorknight Cerberus (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign" + a Special Panda Box included) *PR/0013 - Buddy Help (Comes with the Card of the Future maxi single) *PR/0014 - Buddy Charge (Comes with the Buddy Buddy Fight! maxi single) *PR/0015 - Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0016 - Windmill Knives, Mooncircle (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0017 - Armorknight Giraffa (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0018 - Fire Wall Dragon (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0019 - Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0020 - Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Festa" event) *PR/0023 - Green Dragon Shield (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Festa" event) *PR/0024 - Axe Head Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0025 - Anger Fist Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0026 - Bloody Card Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0027 - Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0028 - Armorknight Wisp (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0029 - Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0036 - Dragonic Punisher (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.1 regular edition) *PR/0037 - Drum Bunker Dragon Father (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Festa" event) *PR/0038 - Iron Fortress Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddyfight National Pilgrimage" event) *PR/0041 - Agent Ninja, Linzo (2 copies come with the "Buddy Note" for the "New School Year Campaign 2014") *PR/0042 - Burning Lance Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0043 - Dragon Knight, Wittmann (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0044 - Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0045 - Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0046 - Wrath Trigger (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0047 - Master Skeleton (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0048 - Jackknife Dragon *PR/0049 - Brave of the Sun, Gao (Corocoro Comic's June 2014 issue) *PR/0050 - Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica (Prize for participating in "ACB Cup" tournament, during June 2014 only) *PR/0051 - Jackknife "10000" (Gift for participating in the "World Hobby Fair'14 Summer" event) *PR/0051 - Makings of a Great Dragon (Corocoro Comic's August 2014 issue) *PR/0053 - Demon Way, Oborogenbu (Exchanging "Open the Pack Campaign" tickets + a notebook included) *PR/0054 - Smile Charm *PR/0056 - Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *PR/0057 - Jade Golem, Syaitan *PR/0058 - Rising Flare "Heat Edge" *PR/0059 - Violent Dragon, Magnagran *PR/0060 - Windwrath Dragon (Comes with each Gao Mikado/Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon deck case) *PR/0061 - Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine (Comes with each Rouga Aragami/Armorknight Cerberus "A" deck case) *PR/0062 - Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol (Comes with each Genma Todoroki/Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" deck case) *PR/0063 - Tsukikage, Big Shield (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.2) *PR/0064 - Treasure Hunter, Paruko (Comes with each "Natsuiro Fighting!!" album) *PR/0065 - Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun (Monthly Bushiroad September 2014 issue) *PR/0066 - Witch of Mischief, Iris the Tricker (Monthly Bushiroad September 2014 issue) *PR/0067 - Finisher! Nashijiru Panibushaaaaa!! (Corocoro Comic's October 2014 issue) *PR/0068 - Shield of Ice Deity, Svalin (Corocoro Comic's October 2014 issue) *PR/0069 - Darkness Covering All, Gafna (Corocoro Comic's October 2014 issue) *PR/0070 - Black Dragon, Dientes (Gift for participating in the "Coro Tour") *PR/0072 - Dungeon World (card) (Monthly Bushiroad October 2014 issue) *PR/0073 - Rainbow Gem Knight Dragon, Marble Taker (MejixBuddyfight Original Promo Card Gift Campaign!) *PR/0074 - Hiding Sword Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0075 - Armorknight Harty (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0076 - This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0077 - Valkyrie, Assault Cara (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0078 - Black Dragon, El Huracan (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0079 - Death Ruler, Efy Altis (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0080 - Death Ruler, Vrykolakas (Comes with each Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse) *PR/0081 - Purgatory Knights, Under Blade Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddyfesta'14 AUTUMN" event) *PR/0082 - Super Armordragon, Gatling Blaster Dragon (Gift for participating in the 9th round fight of "Buddyfesta'14 AUTUMN" event) *PR/0083 - Death Ruler, Blixt (Exchanging "The Darkness Campaign" tickets) *PR/0084 - Super Armordragon, Grand Railgun Dragon (Corocoro Aniki) *PR/0085 - Future Radio Buddyfight (Comes with each Future Radio Buddyfight Vol.1 CD) *PR/0086 - Firestone Dragon (CoroCoro Comic December 2014 issue) *PR/0087 - Deity of the Death and Sun, Bloody King (CoroCoro Comic December 2014 issue) *PR/0088 - Valkyrie, Shine Brunhild *PR/0089 - Revolution Dragon, Evolusion *PR/0100 - Loving Pudding, Drum (Putchin Pudding×Buddyight Special Collaboration Campaign) *PR/0101 - Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! (Comes with each Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! CD) *PR/0102 - Shiny Up!! Hanako (Comes with each Shiny Up! CD) *PR/0103 - Round Shield Dragon (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0104 - Demon Realm Fisherman, Forneus (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0105 - Mad Ripple Waves, Makaizo (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0106 - Moisten the Bloodlust of the Soul (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0107 - Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0108 - Purgatory Knights, Curse Falux Dragon (Monthly Bushiroad January 2015 Issue) *PR/???? - Blue Sky Knights, Valrhona Haken Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/???? - Dragon Knight, Juutilainen (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/???? - Valkyrie, Relief Eir (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/???? - Demon Prodigy, Hiunmaru (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/???? - Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/???? - Appear, Knight of the Blood Alliance (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) Category:Product